SINGLE
by Shortie91
Summary: I LOVE THIS SONG...THE LAST TIME I HEARD IT I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST LIKE THE GIRLS BUT I DECIDED I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MARTI STORIES SO I CHOSE HER INSTEAD...MARTI KICKS ASS :


**MARTI'S POV**

_Shit I have to hurry up dump my books and run before-_ "Hey Marti wait up" _Too late damn I was so close…well at least I'm close to my locker_ I turned around to look at him.

"What's up Simon?"

"Oh just wondering what you were doing after school" he leaned against the lockers crossing his arms I guess trying to look cool or something but its just makes him look ridicules.

"Why? You need some help with the homework or something?" _Please don't ask for another date please don't ask for another date please please please_

"No I was going ask if you wanted to go get something to eat at Bridges my treat" he smirked at me…well tried to anyways I guess.

"Sorry can't I'm completely booked for a while so I can't go on any dates right now" I smiled at him apologetically. Went to my locker and threw my books in it _Besides why would I want to some fancy place anyways? Anyone who knows me knows I hate places like that. I swear this boy doesn't hear a word I'm saying of course it would probably help if he looked at my face and not my chest or ass_

"What about when your not busy?" _God this one doesn't know when to give up does he? Of course that's just my luck_

"Sorry can't"

"Can't or won't?"

"Both I guess" I closed my locker and was heading towards the doors so I can get out of there already. Hoping he won't following me.

"What do you mean both?" _Oh course I never get that lucky_

I sighed and turned around to face him "Look Simon I had fun last night really I did but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now I like being single. Besides even if I wanted one I wouldn't be able to my brothers are visiting us for spring break and their a little…overprotective" _Ha that's an understatement_

He snorted "Well so is your dad but I'm not scared of him"

"Yeah that's why you were shaking so much when we were leaving after your little chat with him" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok so I was a little but so what?"

"My brothers are at least 10 times worst and they're bringing their friends over they see me as a little sister so that doesn't help any either"

"But you can take care of yourself you are captain of the hockey team"

"Yeah well its very easy to forget that when you're the baby of the family" I shrugged "They know I can they just think I shouldn't have to so they warn the guys ahead of time not to try anything"

"Well I'm not going to try anything"

"I know that I just don't want to date right now that's all"

"Why the last guy hurt you or something?"

I grind my teeth together trying really hard not to yell at him _God I swear I'm going to hit the next fucker that asks me that_ "No I just don't want to ok? Not every girl is trying to look for 'the one' ya know? Some of us is content with just being by ourselves"

"Yeah but wouldn't you rather be with someone who can take care of you…like me?" he smirked at me **CRUNCH** "OW! You fucking bitch you broke my nose!"

"Good" I grit my teeth together trying to calm down

Then turned around started to walk away "What happened to you man?" I rolled my eyes one of his loser friends came over to baby him I guess.

"I just asked her out and she broke my nose instead of telling me she wasn't interested" _Unbelievable this fucker actually saying shit about me already? How can he be so stupid to say shit about me when I'm not even 5 feet away from him? I have half a mind to go back and beat the shit out of him…no I can't do that the big game is this Saturday and I can't miss it_

"Don't worry about it too much dude…maybe she's not into guys that explains why she's captain of the boys hockey team"

_Oh fuck the game_ I turned around at glared at his friend "What did you just say?!"

He's eye got so wide they probably pop out of his head soon "Nnnothing I didn't say anything" I walked towards him he walked backwards away from me _Smart boy he knows not turn his back on me_ I kept walking towards him until his back hit the lockers. He started looking around realizing that was a stupid move cause he can't move an inch he was in my trap.

"No you did say something…or you saying I'm hearing things?" I raised an eyebrow at him daring him to make another comment.

"No I'm not saying that…I was just…um guessing out loud yeah" he brighten up thinking that would make me feel better _How is that supposed to make me feel better?_

"So you were thinking I'm a lesbian cause I turned down your friend and play hockey with the boys?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean yeah at the time but I don't anymore….there's absolutely no way you could be a lesbo"

"Lesbo? So if I was a lesbian you wouldn't like that? What you have something against lesbians?"

"No no no I have nothing against that I was just…I um it just slipped I promise I would never say it again I swear" he gulped

"Let's make sure you don't" I punched him in the throat he bend over started coughing I took the advantage grabbed him on the back of the neck and I brought up my knee and made him hit it hard. Then push him towards the lockers so he fell down and stayed there. Not sure cause he was smart enough not to get up while I was still standing over him or if he just can't move hmmm.

I felt arms grabbing me tried to drag me away but I grabbed one of the arms the one that was over my shoulder and moved it forwards. So whoever it was flew in front of my and landed on their back. Luckily it was Simon so I didn't feel guilty about it. Then kneeled down punched his nose again he yelled in pain I punch his face 2 more times and he was out. I smirked turned around and started running for to the exit doors before any of the teachers saw me and the guys on the floor _I'm pretty sure they'll put two and two together_ I started looking through my pockets for my bus pass already missed the school bus and don't really feel like calling for a ride and wait longer _Besides its not that far_ anyways I was still having trouble remembering which pocket I had it in so I wasn't looking where I was going. I suddenly ran into something or should I say someone hard then fell backwards and landed on my ass.

_Ow ok that's going to hurt for a little while damn it_ "Jeez can't you watch where you going jackass?" I got up and started brushing myself off not looking up to see who I ran into.

"Jackass? What happened to Smerek? I loved that name better Jackass is more Casey's pet name for me"

I looked up the jumped into my big bro's arms "Smerek! What you doing here?"

"Came to pick up my baby sis figured you wouldn't want to go on the bus today and spend sometime with your favorite big bro"

"True I would but you work too I guess" I teased he glared at me and I just gave him my innocent look.

"Cute"

"I thought so" I heard some groans behind me I guess he did too cause he looked over my shoulder _Shit I forgot they were there damn it_

"Rough day?" he raised an eyebrow at me in amusement

"Sure why not"

"What did these guys do?" I told him what happened and he looked at me surprised "And they're still alive? Your going soft on me aren't you? Say it ain't so Smarti say it ain't so please" he started panicking.

"What? I have a game this Saturday I can't miss and those bitches aren't worth missing it"

He chuckled "Good point so ready go?"

"Yep" we walked out got into his car and drove off. Had a good laugh remembering all the shit we pulled when we were younger and the other shit we pulled off not that long ago. We got home just to find out we were going out for dinner no one feels like cooking. So we went to a restaurant …well it looked more like a jazz club than a restaurant but whatever it had a karaoke machine there so I was happy it was a dinner and a show. After we ordered Smerek told them what happened they laughed their asses off…except dad.

"Did your last boyfriend hurt you or something?"

I looked at dad confused "No…why?"

"Just wondering why you hadn't had one in a while so I figured that was it" he shrugged

"No I hadn't have one cause I don't want one"

"Why not?"

"Why does it matter? I don't want one cause I like being single ok? I don't want to be with anyone right now cause I'm content with the way things are now"

"Yeah but it wouldn't hurt to have someone around"

"Why are you pushing this? Shouldn't dads be grateful that their baby girl isn't going out constantly?"

"Well I'm not getting any younger in a decade I probably wouldn't be able to give you away at your wedding unless someone pushes the wheel chair…and I don't know when your going to be married so…"

"So what? I'm supposed to start looking for 'Mr. Right' now or something? Maybe I don't want to be married ok?"

"You don't" he sadden instantly _Damn it I hate being a girl it makes me more sensitive and shit I'm trying really hard not to just give in and start dating again_

"I don't know maybe…right now no but I don't know how I'll feel when I'm older I mean I'm only 15 for gods sakes dad. Can't we take this one step at a time?"

"Ok" he said reluctantly

I groaned in frustration "What is it with everyone and wanting me to hook up with someone? I don't want to be with anyone right now. Can't everyone just leave me alone?! I'm too young to think of commitment, the one, marriage, or kids and shit. God!" I got up from the table and went to the bathroom hoping to be left alone. I heard everyone calling for me to come back but I didn't want to hear any of it right now. The last thing I heard before I went to the bathrooms was them gaining up on dad for making me upset. I couldn't tell who was giving him the most hard time mom (Nora) or Casey. I sat on the counter to calm down.

Someone knocked on the door timidly "Marti honey you ok?" I heard Casey ask gently from outside the door.

I took a couple of deep breaths "Yeah just give me a couple of minutes"

"Ok…and don't let what dad said get to you trust me he is going to get an earful when he gets home"

"Didn't mom give him one already?" I walked to the door to let her in

She smiled at me "Yeah but I didn't get to put my 2 cents in yet"

I smiled and hugged her "Thanks Case…I'm so glad my brother chose you"

She hugged me back "Any time kiddo…I know you hate it that everyone pushing you to go out with someone trust me we've all been there"

"Yeah but I didn't push you when you were the one they were pushing"

Her smile got bigger "I know which is one of the reasons why I'm not pushing you in return besides I've been there. And I know it doesn't seem like it now but they're just looking out for you"

"How?"

"They're just worried when they get old no one would be able to take care of you and it scares the shit out of them" she rolled her eyes

"But I don't need anyone to take care of me anymore…I'm not a baby I can take care of myself"

"Oh I know that we all do but they sometimes forget so don't be too mad at them ok? I'll take care of that"

"Good…I'll be out in a minute ok?"

"Ok" she hugged me one more time then left the bathroom and back to our table _If what she said is true then I need to somehow get it through their heads that I can take care of myself…but how?…I got it_ I got out and went to the stage the had there and requested a song then waited for my turn.

"Ok folks our next contestant is Marti give her a hand" everyone clapped in encouragement

I took a deep breath and went up to the mic "Ok I'm new at this so be gentle with me ok?" I took a deep breath and wait for the music to come on. I didn't even need to look at the screen in front of me I knew this song by heart its my favorite song and I think it should sent my message across. The music finally started.

**Ah yeah that's right **

**All you single people out there **

**This is for you **

**I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me **

**(Cos I'm happy where I am) **

**Don't depend on a guy to validate me **

**(No no) **

**I don't need to be anyone's baby **

**(Is that so hard to understand?) **

**No I don't need another half to make me whole **

**Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't **

**I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't **

**This is my current single status **

**My declaration of independence **

**There's no way **

**I'm tradin' places **

**Right now a star's in the ascendant I'm single **

**(Right now) **

**That's how I wanna be I'm single **

**(Right now) **

**That's how I wanna be **

**Ah yeah Uh Huh that's right **

**Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good **

**(I like who I am) **

**I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cos I would **

**I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cos you say I should **

**(Can't romance on demand) **

**I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood**

**Everything in it's right time everything in it's right place **

**I know I'll settle down one day **

**But 'til then I like it this way it's my way **

**Eh I like it this way **

**Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't **

**I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't **

**'Til then I'm single **

**This is my current single status**

**My declaration of independence **

**There's no way I'm tradin' places **

**Right now a star's in the ascendant**

Everyone stood up started clapping and cheering my family was the loudest. I blushed not used to getting this attention…for singing anyways. I went back to my table immediately started suffocating from all the bear hugs I was getting. Once I got to my dad he gave me the biggest hug.

"I'm sorry I was being a little pushy…I just want to make sure you were taken care of so when I die-"

"Stop right there Venturi…first of all your not dying until I say so, second I don't need anyone taking care of me. I can do that already I don't need anyone else to do that…I just want some alone time with my friends and family I don't need anyone else"

"Ok I promise to try to stop pushing. That better?"

"I guess" _Don't see the point in the pushing anyways its not like I want to be single forever just right now. I know I'm going to get married and all that someday but I don't want to think about the future I want to enjoy the present. I'm not going to be one of those girls who's spend so much time looking for 'the one' and completely forget to enjoy what they have right in front of them. I refuse to do that. If 'the one' is out there somewhere then he has to get off his lazy ass to look for me cause I'm not the one that's going to go crazy looking for him. He wants me he can come and get me not the other way around. Fuck that shit._

**THE END**


End file.
